Masks
by Eliza Loves Yaoi
Summary: An odd couple struggles to hide their relationship from the rest of their team. But when unexpected problems arise, is it really worth it? Set during/after Book 2, beginning during the Bohrok period.   Slash! Lewa/Kopaka, M for language, violence, and sex.
1. Trials, Tribulations, and Tahnok

**A/N:** I'll try to keep this note short...and will probably fail. So, this is my first fic here. It is yaoi, shounen-ai, boy/boy love. That means, if for some odd reason you find sappy homosexual romance off-putting, this is not the story for you :) .

Now, for my fellow Bionicle yaoi fans (I know we're still out there!), this story is set immediately after the destruction and subsequent rescue of Le-Koro. The Bohrok nest has been found, Le-Koro is in the process of being rebuilt, and the group has not yet ventured after the Bahrag. Tonight's couple is Lewa/Kopaka, a personal favorite of mine (although I usually put Lewa with Onua, and Kopaka with Tahu, the plot bunnies made me use this couple instead. Damn things.).

DISCLAIMERS: The characters and universe of Bionicle belong to LEGO. Not me. Not anyone on FFnet. Blah blah blah stereotypical ownership complaints. The title is based off a quote by Richard Bach. The original quote is: "True love stories never have endings."

Wish me luck, and for the love of everything that's holy and/or unholy, review! It's what convinces me to do more work :)

Flames will be used to help me get my recent craving for s'mores under control.

There will be two versions of this story, Masks. Both are slash, one is a romance fic, and one is a tragedy. The only real similarity is the first chapter. I'm gonna publish the epic, long romance one first, and the other (which will be shorter, 3 chapters long or so) a few weeks after.

Let the story begin!

Eliza Loves Yaoi is proud to present...

**Happy Endings Are For Things That End (Masks Version One)**

**Chapter One: Trials, Tribulations, and Tahnok**

"That dust-brained fool!" grumbled Lewa as he swung through the dark forest. At this point in his life, he had pretty much settled into a routine of perpetual annoyance. The Bohrok were a constant pain in the ass. His fellow Toa were always arguing. And, to top it all off, his treespeak was still out of whack from being possessed by a krana. He hoped that once they took care of the damn things, life could go back to normal. The lack of being able to talk like he always had, and like his entire village did, worried him somewhat. But there was a greater concern on his mind right now. Pitch black midnight, swampy, and Rahi-filled were _not_ conditions he wanted any friend of his wandering in, especially with the Bohrok still around. And he wasn't afraid to admit that Kopaka was more than just a friend.

At least, he wasn't afraid to admit it to himself, alone, in the middle of an empty forest. Never to the rest of the Toa. He grinned widely as he remembered his exploits with the Ice Toa just a few hours ago, currently providing an interesting distraction in the form of trying not to twist lest pain explode through his lower half. Unfortunately, this rather limited his mobility, and he was already looking forward to repairing at least seven tree-caused dents in his armor the next day.

The grin disappeared as he saw flashes of light ahead. As he neared the source of the light show, the sounds of a raging battle reached his ears. Suddenly, pain exploded through his chest and he fell to earth. An echoing _thump_ was heard clearly by the members of the fight. Kopaka knew in an instant that it was Lewa, but he couldn't do anything. A squad of Tahnok were keeping him busy at the moment. He skillfully weaved around their attacks and was taking them down consistently, there were just too many to run away from. A small group of the red bastards turned away from the bright-white warrior and moved towards the lime-green one instead. A protective growl emitted from Kopaka's throat, although he knew his lover could handle himself. Besides, that was all the emotion he showed, mind quickly returning to his own problems.

Lewa, meanwhile, had noticed the group of Tahnok rapidly approaching him. He forced himself off the ground, readying his blades while trying to blink the stars out of his vision. The smoke rising from his flame-charred armor wasn't helping, either.

_-I do_ not _want to deal with these firespitting automatons right now, or even be open-eyed at all. -_ thought Lewa as he threw a blast of wind at the nearest Bohrok. He narrowly dodged a beam of fire, somersaulting towards his attackers. A quick upward stab opened the head of the Tahnok that had fired at him, and he easily snagged its krana. He was leaping towards the next before the first had even landed on the ground.

The fight continued for a few minutes, the number of non-Toa participants rapidly shrinking. Soon, there was but one left. The two lovers pounced on the Bohrok together, a smirk on the green one's mask sharply contrasting the emotionless stare of the other. Its krana was retrieved, and the pair started the walk back to Le-Koro.

"How did you know I was gone?" asked Kopaka, gently grasping Lewa's shoulder from behind.

"I made a heart-swear that I would never let you find trouble-danger like that on your own, right?"

"I remember that. How many drinks had at that point?"

This comment was met with a powerful yet musical and delicate laugh, putting a grin even on the face of the infamously indifferent Ice Toa.

"That's a good question. But nonetheless, I just couldn't sleep without you. Everything feels too warm now," Lewa smiled innocently. Kopaka pulled his uke into a quick, passionate kiss.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Race you to Le-Koro?"

"You know I'll destroy you," giggled the younger Toa.

"Maybe you should think-talk* before you say that," the other growled deeply. Lewa's giggling only intensified at the attempted treespeak, and they ended up kissing there for far longer than either expected.

*think-talk: think before you speak. Basically, what he's saying is "yeah, right. Bring it."

**A/N:**...

...

...

...coulda sworn this was longer in my head :( Meh. Set-up doesn't need to be too long, right? *grumbles* Still tho, less than a thousand words (705, as a matter of fact). I write more than this for school essays (which I currently have an annoying amount of).

Anyways, please review! I would try to sell/farm that more, but I think you all know why reviewing helps.

This is Eliza Loves Yaoi, signing off.


	2. Don't Play The Stupid Game

**A/N**: Yay for a second chappie!

First things first: thanks to my reviewers! You know who you are, and I'm keeping your comments in mind as I write this. Although, fyi, I did kinda write most of this before the reviews popped up, so...if I make similar mistakes, feel free to tell me.

I've been kinda annoyed at my spellcheck lately. To prevent those damned typo lines from being there, I have to add _all_ the freakin' Bionicle words to my dictionary. :(

When you see the symbol " (*^*)!(*^*) ," that's where this story branches off from the angsty version (working title, based off of a line from Madonna's song "Frozen": "Let The Hurt Die...Before I Go First"). I should add that I don't exactly recall what happened immediately after the Nuva transformation, so if this differs too greatly from canon, feel free to tell me so I can fix it.

Oh, by the way, title's based off of a couplet from the song "Give Me All Your Luvin' " by Madonna. I love her so much!

That's all I have to say right now. I'm writing this while listening to Skrillex's new EP, Bangarang (artist product placement much?). It is awesome, though. See y'all afterwards!

Eliza Loves Yaoi is proud to present...

**Happy Endings Are For Things That End (Masks Version One)**

**Chapter Two: Don't Play The Stupid Game, Step Into My World**

_A few weeks after Chapter One, we again join the Toa. We are now immediately after the imprisonment of the Bohrok queens, and their little bath in energized protodermis._

Lewa Nuva stepped out onto the surface of Mata Nui, feeling new levels of power. Although he tried to keep the defeat of the queens, coupled with this new energy, from going to his head, he couldn't help but think that he could take on anything in the world. He looked around to see what had happened to the others. Tahu was swinging around his new magma blades. Trails of flame followed his imaginary blows, illuminating Gali. She was stretching and testing the limits of her flexibility, aqua axes stowed on her back. Pohatu and Onua were wrestling. And destroying everything they ran into. _-Those two are too strong for their own good,-_ Lewa thought as he laughed at their antics.

His smile stayed as he surveyed the final (and most important to him) member of their team: Kopaka. He still hadn't worked up the courage to tell the others about their relationship, and the Ice Toa wouldn't without his permission. If there was one positive thing about him that all the Toa could agree on, it was the strength of his word. And Lewa could think of a whole lot more things to compliment as his eyes slowly took in Kopaka's new form. He was practically emitting light with all that he shined. His entire body had grown, leading Lewa to think of a few places to explore anew (he had difficulty not blushing at this thought). A staff-and-shield combo had replaced his old weapon set. His mask, increased in complexity, only became a greater fascination to the green Toa. Lewa only hoped his own transformation was having similar effects on the other.

Lewa clenched his new weapons, feeling their weight. -_Perfect for cutting through the jungle,_- he thought, twirling them. However, his experimentation was cut short by Tahu calling the group together.

The Fire Toa began to speak, barely-repressed excitement evident in his voice, "Alright, something insane obviously just happened. Nonetheless, as much as we all must want to play with these new powers, our duty states-"

"Oh, shut up already," Kopaka said loudly. A collective intake of breath went up around the group, and all heads turned to him. _-That wasn't like Kopaka!-_ ran through their minds. "What? We're useless if we don't understand how our own selves work. If we don't take the time to practice now, the time it'll take to learn in the field could cost us our lives. And the lives of Matoran, or even a Turaga. Who are our duty to protect. And now that the Bohrok are gone, they can handle whatever Rahi decide to be annoying at this point."

His clear logic was understood by the leader of the group, but that didn't prevent his anger. "Back off!" He was seething at this point. The rock they were gathered around was melting from where his hand rested, extreme heat radiating outwards.

A loud hiss rang out as Gali cooled the stone, living up to her reputation as the peacemaker. "We'll put it to a vote," she proclaimed calmly, "even you can't deny the fairness of that, Tahu."

"Fine," he growled as he let go of now ruined rock. "All in favor of going back to our villages, in the interest of protecting our charges and fulfilling our duty?"

His hand raised, along with that of Onua. "And all in favor of staying here to train, despite the obvious risk?"

All other hands raised. "Fine," said Tahu, "We'll separate into one-on-one sparring for now, then. Kopaka and myself..." he trailed off as Kopaka and Lewa moved away from the group and began to fight. "Or not. Pohatu and Onua, and Gali and myself. Unity!"

The rest of the proverb was chanted along with him, "Duty! Destiny!"

(*^*)!(*^*)

Kopaka and Lewa had retreated beyond the view of the rest of their team, under the guise of "finding more interesting terrain." Heading through a bit of forest, they soon found a clearing. The instant they stopped, their lips connected. 

"Are you ready to tell the others yet?" Kopaka muttered around the kiss.

Lewa's stomach turned over. "No..." he stepped back, looking hurt.

"Hey, it's ok. I only care about making you happy, and if that takes ignoring logic and hiding us, I'll do it," the white Toa said quietly as he pulled the other into a second kiss. Lewa, not expecting this, stumbled backwards and fell straight into a tree, with Kopaka clinging on and falling with him. They looked at each other for a second, and started laughing. Until both of them heard a fateful buzzing. Two Nui-Rama flew out of the tree, turning towards the Toa. Without a second thought, they both jumped up and readied their weapons. 

Lewa muttered to Kopaka, "Give me a distraction. I'll quick-dash around and get them from behind." A look of worry crossed the Ice Toa's face. The Treespeak had been obviously forced. _-Whatever's wrong, it's getting worse.-_ He made a mental vow to get the other to a healer the moment this battle was over.

Kopaka stepped forward slightly and fired blasts of ice at the insectoid Rahi. They flew out of the way easily, and the ice hit a tree a few feet away. It frosted over immediately, looking like an odd localized blizzard had ran straight through it. The insects, however, were still fine, and quite annoyed. Both charged at Kopaka, who brought up a wall of ice at the last moment. The Nui-Rama collided with it, falling to the ground for a moment. Lewa, who had positioned himself behind them, jumped up and threw a mini-cyclone at them. The insects were thrown into the distance, and neither Toa bothered listening as they heard a sickening crunch a few seconds later. They both heard rustling in the trees. Kopaka grabbed Lewa and threw him forward. Lewa landed on his face and was about to start complaining when the other's shield hit him in the back. Tahu and Gali flipped through the foliage almost immediately after. 

"Is something wrong?" Gali called, looking concerned.

"Nothing beyond a couple Nui-Rama. Oh, and Lewa's technique," Kopaka responded, giving a subtle wink at the mentioned Toa._ -Good acting,-_ Lewa thought, and put on a look of annoyance and frustration on a second thought. Kopaka stepped over to him, and grabbed his shield. Expecting a helping hand, Lewa grumbled as he stood up and dusted himself off. 

"Next time, don't jump around so much. Or at least don't flip. The only reason that shield throw hit you was because you were facing the opposite direction," Kopaka said calmly as he inspected his shield for damage. 

"Or maybe it's because of your fast-speed. Either way, you're jungle bones!" The Air Toa dashed towards his counterpart. Kopaka rolled his eyes as he raised his shield, expecting an aerial attack. A quick change in Lewa's strategy proved him wrong, and the green warrior dropped into a slide. His foot shot out and caught the white shield, ripping it out of the others' hands. The flat side of a glider blade* swung low and tripped up the older Toa. The air let out of Kopaka's lungs with a _thwomp_ noise as he hit the ground. Lewa vaulted out of his dive and landed on the other's chest, drawing his blades across his startled partner's neck. Tahu smirked at them. After all, there were few things he enjoyed more than seeing the Toa of Ice lay defeated.

Lewa leaned in close, growling something that Kopaka could barely understand. "Gotcha." A smile spread across the beaten warrior's face. _-Oh yeah. He's worth all this Karzahni-worthy secrecy.-_

*glider blade is totally their official name now. It's not actually named in the official Toa Mata/Nuva guide, so I picked something. :p

**A/N:** w00t! Another chapter, bitches! Not that I think you're bitches. .

Also, yes! Broke a thousand words in one chapter!

I'm kinda worried about keeping Kopaka in character during this, especially while they're all meeting...but you guys decide how I did. Review if you want, and if you have a good idea for a one-shot or other story, fire me a PM! I'm always looking for more inspiration. Plus, I have way too much time on my hands right now, and writing this keeps me sane during the long hours of the night...-_-'

I'm gonna try to update this every 3-7 days. I'm thinking that there will be threeish more chapters after this, so...halfway done, I guess? :)

Peace off!


	3. Get The Underneath Exposed

**A/N:** Heeeeeeeeeere's Johnny! And by that, I of course mean here's Eliza, and here's a new chapter of Masks.

Interestingly, I hardly ever plan out my fics. This one, for example, has no plan, no arc, nothing but "I should write some Bionicle slash!" I just hope my writer's block wears off soon. Then again, if you're reading this, it has. :)

Title's baed off a line from "Ugly" by Christina Grimmie. She's amazing, go check her YouTube channel out: /zeldaxlove64 .

Eliza Loves Yaoi is proud to present...

**Happy Endings Are For Things That End (Masks Version One)**

**Chapter Three: Get The Underneath Exposed**

_Soon after Chapter Two, the Toa symbols are stolen and the elemental powers of the Nuva are gone. The group is disorganized, helpless, and to top it all off, Lewa is getting worse. He has abandoned all efforts to pretend that he can still speak Treespeak. We join him in his home in Le-Koro, a few hours after he almost falls to his death and is rescued by Kongu._

A green fist smashed met a wall. _-Damn this unbreakable structure,-_ thought Lewa as the plant matter-based structure easily absorbed the force of the blow.

_-Why am I so weak?-_ the thought stopped the destructive rage of the Toa. -_Why can't I be strong like the others? Why am_ I_ always the one who gets rescued? Even by Matoran? Why, after I get maybe tough enough to finally defend my damn self, is my power torn from me?-_ An animalistic scream tore through the village, startling the Matoran.

Turaga Matau was also surprised, but he recognized that scream. That pain. Something he hadn't heard since...since Vakama was a Hordika. Something was truly wrong with Lewa, that much was certain. He had to be stopped before he hurt himself. Or worse, if he hurt someone else. Matau called together a few Matoran.

"Friends, something is deeply wrong with our Toa-hero. Take Gukko, and quick-fly to Kopaka, Gali, Tahu, Pohatu, and Onua. We need their Toa-powers, and we need them now. Go!" The three Matoran sped off to follow their Turaga's orders.

-_Three hours later_-

The aforementioned Toa were found, and the message was given. They each made their own path to Le-Koro, fearing the worst.

Their fears were confirmed.

As he arrived, Tahu saw Gali, Pohatu and Kopaka standing amidst a field of uprooted trees. "Oh, Mata Nui," he said breathlessly, clutching his chest. "Please tell me that Le-Koro isn't buried somewhere in here."

Gali shook her head slowly. "It's a few minutes north of here. No, this is where they managed to get Lewa when he went crazy. Good thing the Bohrok were handy, or he probably would have destroyed the village instead. Several Matoran have been taken to Ga-Matoran clinics for treatment, and..."

"And what?"

"Turaga Matau is in critical condition," said Kopaka. Tahu thought he heard a slight quaver in the Ice Toa's voice, but dismissed the very idea. Kopaka didn't feel emotion over something like this.

"Then, where is Lewa now?" asked Tahu, although he didn't really need to ask.

"We don't know." This time Tahu definitely heard repressed emotion. _-What's up with him?-_ he wondered as Onua appeared. Instantly, the Fire Toa's brain kicked into leader mode.

"Alright. Our course is clear. We need to find him before anything else happens. No matter what his state of mind is, he's not stupid enough to stay in Le-Wahi. I suggest we all go back to our regions of Mata Nui and search for him. If you do find him, send up a blast of your elemental-" he stopped as he realized that they couldn't do that anymore. "Karzahni! These Bohrok-Kal are getting annoying!" he yelled.

Gali touched his shoulder. "Tahu, our only solution is to split into two small groups."

He sighed. "Yes, you're right. Pohatu, Kopaka, and Onua, you head north and search your regions. Gali and myself will head east to do the same. One week is all the time we can allow to search. If that goes by without finding him, we meet at Kini-Nui. Unity!"

"Duty! Destiny!" And with that, the groups split apart.

Onua, always observant, couldn't help noticing the odd behavior of the Ice Toa.

"Something's up with Kopaka," he whispered to Pohatu.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just look at him! He's constantly clenching his staff. He's unsteady on his feet. He's _twitching_, for Mata Nui's sake." Pohatu observed the Toa in question, and realized that Onua was right.

"Should we talk to him about it?" he wondered.

"No," replied Onua, "whatever's bothering him is obviously important. We'll confront him if it affects his abilities. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They increased their pace, drawing level with Kopaka. The three kept heading north, thoughts of Lewa in all their minds.

Meanwhile, Tahu and Gali had already made it to Ta-Koro. They were talking with Jaller, both impatient to leave.

"There's been no sign of Lewa. Or, for that matter, anything really at all." said the Captain of the Guard, looking pensive.

"Thanks anyways. I'll see you later," barely repressed anger was evident in Tahu's voice.

"Wait, no! I remember something," called Jaller. "One of those Bohrok-Kal things was sighted a few hours ago. Be careful out there, heroes."

Tahu and Gali looked at each other with a grimace. "Thanks, Jaller," Gali said quietly, and the two Toa left for Ga-Koro.

"I hope that we don't meet those...things again," Gali thought out loud. Both warriors were remembering the power of the Bohrok, and hoping one thing: that the Toa found Lewa before the servants of Makuta did.

**A/N:** I love Madonna :) Almost as much as I love slash. Not quite, of course.

Panic! At The Disco is the greatest thing to happen to my ears since I got new super-good headphones. Music is my life, it seems...

Okay, time for something a little more serious. A chat buddy of mine is currently dealing with the suicide of a friend. So I want to say something to everyone out there, inspired by this experience: people do care. You are never really alone, and if you look, you'll find somebody who will cry if you leave. Please, don't end your own life. There is too much in this world to live for.

Have peace, friends, and I'll see you next time.


	4. And Still We Stand Tall

**A/N:** 'Sup, readers? This is the final chapter of Happy Endings Are For Things That End, Masks Version One. Coming up soon is the oneshot alternate angsty ending! And by "soon," I mean in about two weeks. Going on vacation with no Internet...*dies of digital separation anxiety*

The title is based off of a line from, unsurprisingly, "The Final Countdown" by Europe.

My history teacher is evil! She makes us spend freakin' _forever_ on things I learned in history class last year. Fuck American history! In with world history, theoretical ethics, or even a damn study hour!

Daft Punk is the most amazing thing to write to ever, especially when you're blitzed on caffeine and functioning on very few hours of sleep. Whee! ALL HAIL MACBOOK BACKLIT KEYBOARDS! BEST IDEA EVER! (is very random at the moment)

Eliza Loves Yaoi is proud to present...

**Happy Endings Are For Things That End (Masks Version One)**

**Chapter Four: And Still We Stand Tall**

The battle when they eventually found Lewa was horrible. Kopaka shuddered as he remembered the ordeal against the poisoned, insane Air Toa, and chose to not reflect any further on that day. It took all they had to defeat him without killing him. Lewa survived, fortunately, and helped them battle off the Bohrok-Kal. However, the poison and various battles took their toll. He collapsed into a coma. At first, the Toa were afraid. But Lewa was soon reported as OK. He was still in the coma, though. Turaga Nokama had advised that, since it was a healing phase, it be undisturbed. It eventually turned into just a very deep slumber.

And now it was a month later, Kopaka was at the Ga-Koro hospital, and Lewa was due to be woken up today. His body was recovered, but nobody knew what the status of his mind would be. But there was no way in Karzahni that Kopaka would let him wake up without himself there. The Ice Toa had visited almost every day for the month, often in secret. Mostly.

See, Gali had found out about them. She had been walking through the hospital, on the way to visit Lewa herself, when she heard Kopaka talking quietly to him. And against her better judgement, she had begun eavesdropping on his rambling.

"We all miss you, Lewa. I miss you. I miss your laugh, your smile, your energy, your warmth...I miss your love. I know you're going to be alright. Because you can't not be. Because..." Gali had to strain to hear this last bit. "If you go, I go with you. So we can spend eternity together in the afterlife. This world will hold no beauty without you."

At this, Kopaka had rose stiffly and walked to the exit. Gali started, and jumped backwards as the door opened fully.

"Hey, Kopaka!" she said nervously.

"What are you doing, Gali?" he asked tiredly.

"Um..." she raced to find an excuse.

"So you were listening. I don't mind," he raised his voice slightly over her apologies. "Don't tell the others yet, ok? Promise me."

"I promise," she responded. They clanked fists as Kopaka left the hospital with a rare smile on his face.

And we return to Kopaka, in the same hospital, about two weeks later. Gali walked by with a knowing smile on her face, and he smiled back. Tahu noticed this, and began to ponder. _-He's been acting strange lately. I can actually see his emotions, which is odd enough...I'll ask him about it later.-_ The Fire Toa returned to meditating in wait.

Within the hour, the rest of the Toa Nuva had filed in. More than half of them still bore wounds from the battle against the enraged Lewa. Pohatu was gesticulating excitedly with one arm while talking to Onua, the other in a sling at his side. The Earth Toa bore the least damage among them, with the exception of Gali. They only currently suffered slow-healing cuts, nothing serious. Tahu had recently mended his armor, but the seams were in clear evidence where a lucky shot from a glider blade had sliced open his chest. Kopaka himself bore few external reminders of the fight, but still relied on his staff for walking with an injured leg.

Turaga Nokama walked into the room where they were waiting and bowed, Toa returning the gesture of respect.

"He is ready," she said simply, turning and heading for Lewa's room. The Toa Nuva followed, and Tahu couldn't help but notice how quickly Kopaka had leaped out of his chair and limped closely after the Turaga. _-I can't help but be curious about_ this _new development,-_ Tahu thought.

In no time, they reached the sleeping form of the Air Toa. "One more bit of power will wake him up, Toa," said Nokama, "and I think you should have the honor of doing it."

The Toa looked at Lewa, then at each other. Wordlessly and simultaneously, they extended their hands. Five colors made contact over green, elemental power already flowing. Lewa's dimmed heartlight slowly lit up, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Wha...where am I?"

Kopaka's voice was strained and filled with emotion. "You're in the hospital."

"What happened? The last thing I remember was the Bohrok-Kal defeated, and then...nothing."

Tahu cocked his head to one side. "Lewa, your Treespeak! It's gone?"

Kopaka nodded. "Haven't you noticed, fire-spitter? It's been diminishing ever since he got infected with that krana. Not that you ever cared about how he felt!"

Tahu's eyes widened. _-Karzahni, he's getting defensive and pissy. Something is_ very _wrong.-_

"What's your problem, slushbrain?" The Toa leader crossed his arms, determined to find some answers. Kopaka merely averted his gaze. Gali looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Their eyes met, and a slight nod was given by the Ice Toa. Gali took Tahu's arm, motioning to come outside with her.

A few seconds later, a resounding cry of "WHAT?" echoed through the hospital, followed by boisterous laughter. This stopped after a second, and a semi-hushed "really?" was heard. Tahu burst through the door.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Kopaka slowly raised his head and made eye contact. "It is."

Tahu mulled this over for a second, brain-cogs working overtime. "As long as it doesn't affect how you two's duty is completed, I'm fine. Good luck. I'm off to Ta-Koro, see you at the weekly meeting!"

The Fire Toa left, giggling like a schoolgirl and narrowly dodging Gali through the doorway. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yaoi fanatic!" she yelled after his retreating form.

Pohatu and Onua looked at each other. "Is there something we're missing here?" asked Onua hesitantly.

Gali gestured at Kopaka and Lewa with two fingers, bringing her digits together once. The Toas of Earth and Stone looked at each other incredulously, then back at their fellow heroes.

"I don't believe you," said Pohatu.

Gali merely smiled. "Then I suppose they'll have to prove it to you."

Upon this statement, Lewa and Kopaka smashed their lips together and kissed passionately for the first time in far too long. The rest of the world faded away around them, and all either could feel was love. On the other hand, the only thing their 'brothers' could feel was awkwardness. They slowly backed out of the room as Gali leaned against a wall, folding her arms and enjoying the show.

_-Nothing could possibly break those two,-_ she thought. _-At least not while I'm around to help them.-_

And with that, the last smile she would truly hold for a long time crossed her face.

**A/N:** Aaaaaaaand...it's done! At least, "Happy Endings Are For Things That End" is done. Don't forget, I've promised to write an angsty alternate timeline, coming soon(ish)!*

This chapter is 1,111 words long. Exactly. The voice in my head that calls itself "OCD" is very pleased.

And I'm quite sorry for the blatant sequel farming in that last sentence...look out for a Gali-centric oneshot called "Solum, Semper" coming soon(ish)!*

On a final note, I had quite a bit of fun writing this story, and I'm gaining a new respect for this pairing. Lewa/Onua's still my fave, tho :)

Have peace, my friends. And review. That'll help me with the whole peace thing.

*i.e. after my two-week vacation. :p

_This is Eliza Loves Yaoi, signing off._


End file.
